


пахтанье кокосовых пирогов

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: а по ночам она разговаривала с самым ненормальным человеком на планете





	пахтанье кокосовых пирогов

**Author's Note:**

> какие-то намеки на гейдж/ангел  
> наверное, немного оос?  
> кто знает зачем тут этот огрызок, но он есть

Если бы кто-то из своих узнал, чем Гейдж иногда занималась — хуже, чем пошлятина, ей богу — то ей бы быстро открутили уши и надавали бы по шее. Может, сделали бы еще что-то страшнее, но Искатели, даже бывшие, не были такими уж злыми и обидчивыми, врагов уничтожали кроваво, но быстро и без особых изысков, а потому сомневаться в их милосердии не стоило. Но Гейдж все равно скрывала.  
Может, потому что по ночам она разговаривала с самым ненормальным человеком на планете. По скромному мнению Лилит. Уж ему-то можно было доверять, ее мнению, Гейдж нисколечки не сомневалась, но вот после их небольшой болтовни, начавшейся с ошибки в ЭХО-контакте, Гейдж...  
Ладно, он все еще был ненормальным ублюдком.  
Проще говоря, иногда она говорила с Великим и Ужасным Героем Пандоры, Красавчиком Джеком во плоти. Можно было бы усомниться в том, зачем главе такой крупной корпорации в принципе разговаривать с какой-то там школьницей с Эдена-5, которая решила найти счастья в крови и кишках на этой дрянной планетке, но это была одна из тех загадок, разгадать которые не представлялось возможным. Как и то, зачем Джеку Хранилище — может, он упоминал это, но его агрессивную болтовню Гейдж пропускала мимо ушей, фильтруя на то, что было интересно конкретно ей.  
То есть, технические заморочки.  
О, черт возьми, Джек в этом разбирался. Если бы он не был кровожадным психопатом с манией величия, то, пожалуй, Гейдж бы даже напросилась к нему в ассистенты. Амбиции и умения шли не туда, куда надо — конечно, нельзя было отрицать того, что все посланные Искателям навстречу Строители и прочие механические венцы творения «Гипериона» несли в себе определенный шарм, но Гейдж не интересовало лишь то, что может уничтожить.  
Она интересовалась исследованиям.  
Руин «Даля», например. Там можно было найти много интересного...  
— Эй, ты тут?  
Возможно, глубокая ночь — не лучшее время для связи.  
Сидя на крыше одного из домиков — милое название для картонной коробки, в которой жили психопаты и убийцы, украшавшие жилища чужими внутренностями — вырезанного подчистую бандитского лагеря, Гейдж ковырялась в сокровище, обнаруженном на руинах одного из многочисленных заржавевших заводов «Даль». Коробка была чудная, таила в себе секреты похлеще Хранилища, но ее конкретное предназначение перед Гейдж никак не раскрывалось.  
Это раздражало ее и бесило — выходит, какой-то дурацкий тостер мог превзойти ее?  
Был лишь один вариант, кому звонить. С кем связываться. С другим сумрачным гением, пусть он и ублюдок на другой стороне баррикад, пусть он и пытается их убить, пусть он... Да ладно, кого это волновало, когда перед Гейдж была такая проблема? Маленькая, квадратная и очень горячая. В ней явно было что-то, нагревавшее ее до чертовских высокой температуры.  
— Прием, Хьюстон!  
— Солнышко, ты знаешь, какой час?  
Голос на той стороне ЭХО-аппарата звучал недовольно и сонно, и Гейдж победно хмыкнула. Если кто-то спросит ее, зачем она связывается с Красавчиком Джеком, то она скажет, что ее цель — подорвать его здоровье. Не будет спать по ночам — не будет заполнять документацию верно — потеряет доверие инвесторов! Идеально! Падение «Гипериона» было лишь вопросов времени и наличия коробок от другого сбежавшего с Пандоры оружейного гиганта.  
— Ты сейчас очень занят?  
Гейдж повертела в руках тостер. Тот все еще был таинственным и непонятным.  
— Я сейчас сплю. Думаю о том, как усну. Возможно вы, ублюдки из Убежища, не знаете о необходимости нормальных людей спать, но она есть!.. В любом случае, что тебе нужно?  
— А я думала, герои не находят времени на сон, пока рядом ошиваются злодеи, — цокнула языком она.  
На том конце провода кто-то подавился чем-то, и Гейдж злорадно хмыкнула. Ладно, пора было прекращать это, иначе Джек не согласится, коробка будет выкинута в океан или сослана на вечное изгнание и нескончаемую пытку к Железяке. Не было ничего хуже, чем это, и Гейдж даже поразилась своей кровожадности. Вот уж сотворила с ней Пандора такое!  
— Джек, давай поговорим. Начистоту. Не как герой со злодеем — заметь, я специально не выделяю, кто из нас кто, потому что каждый знает правду, и правда у каждого своя — а как изобретатель с изобретателем. Как человек, отдавший сердце технике — с таким же. Как инженер с...  
— Ближе к делу, тыковка, — проворчал ЭХО-аппарат.  
— Я нашла кое-что очень интересное, и мне нужно мнение авторитетного источника. С мозгами. В Убежище, конечно, есть Скутер, но у него в руках лишь Тачкоматы, а тебя — целая корпорация. И лунная станция.  
«А еще чертовски крутой ИИ», — отвлеченно подумал Гейдж, уже представляя, как вторгается в нули и единицы кода Ангел. Звучало чертовски пошло и совсем не так, как изначально подразумевалось, но, в целом, смысл был тот же... Наверное?..  
Гм. Еще одна загадка Пандоры.  
— Ты ведь наверняка знаком с технологиями «Даль», да?  
Голос на той стороне ЭХО-связи рассмеялся, и раздался шорох. Гейдж мгновенно узнала упаковку соленых крендельков — недавно Сальвадор раздобыл один и шелестел ими всю ночь, и его-то она запомнила наверняка. Упаковка у Сальвадора, конечно, была изъята и уничтожена совместно, но шорох Гейдж распознала сразу, даже пусть шелестела пачка всего-то час над ухом.  
— Доводилось...  
Звучало как-то неприятно, за чем определенно скрывалась какая-то интересная история, но Гейдж решила поинтересоваться о ней потом. Как-нибудь.  
— Если это что-то очень глупое, я спущусь лично и дам тебе по шее. И прострелю голову, — угрожающе зевнул Джек.  
Звучало впечатляюще!  
— Я нашла кое-что очень интересное от этих ребят, но оно не поддается и не хочет плавиться, — Гейдж провела пальцем по краю злополучного тостера. — Даже шлак. Даже скажья рвота. Даже слюни того парня, который продает эридий, ну, может, они тоже ядовитые? Остальное коробку точно добьет. Но нужно ее вскрыть!..  
— Коробка? Зачем?  
Вопрос остался проигнорированным, покуда Гейдж вспоминала свои поиски...  
Но кстати об Ангел!  
— Я уже пыталась пробить эту штуку по серийному номеру, но ничего такого не нашла. И когда я копалась в дебрях ЭХО-нета, сопоставляя циферки на этой проклятой коробке с забитыми в базу данных, то столкнулась с Ангел... Точнее, она отследила мой запрос.  
Внезапный шорох с чужой стороны затих — Джек определенно вслушался в ее слова, и Гейдж показалось, что с явно недобрыми намерениями. Тема Ангел редко затрагивалась в их коротких контактах во-первых потому, что Ангел работала на Джека, а во-вторых потому, что Ангел не просто работала на Джека, но и обманывала их. Жестокое преступление, но Гейдж была не из тех, кто медленно остывает, и в итоге все завершилось более чем хорошо — а это было главным. А детали, кого они волнуют, эти детали?  
— Ты ведь создал ее, да?  
С задумчивым видом Гейдж извлекла из-за пояса отвертку и со всей силы загнала ее внутрь вертящегося рядом Жестокуса, туда, где застряли остатки скажьев рвоты после одной из стычек с местной фауной. Она, как и Джек, была непредсказуема и опасна, но иметь дело со скаггами Гейдж казалось более безопасным, чем с этим человеком. Возможно, потому что они не тратили миллионы на алмазных пони.  
Робот загудел в ответ, словно с ним творили нечто непозволительное, но остался на месте.  
Голос Джека вдруг дрогнул — казалось, он сдержал булькающий смех. Или гнев. Или все вместе.  
— Ну, да, ты _можешь_ сказать, что я ее создал.  
Лучше было не предавать значения тому, что на самом деле подразумевалось под этими словами.  
— Ты знаешь, Джек, я признаюсь тебе честно, — Гейдж крутанула отвертку в руке. — Ты создал чертовски хорошенький ИИ. Даже горячий, в какой-то степени, если так можно говорить про набор чисел. Она идеальна, мало того, что ведет себя человечней половины обитателей Пандоры, так еще и не шутит так же плоско, как и ты. Без обид. Шутка про ложки мне понравилась.  
В передатчике послышался отчетливый кашель, и Гейдж восприняла это как смущение и гордость за свое творение. Ну, наверное, чего уж ему еще кашлять? Ангел и правда была великолепна — отрицать это было бы так же глупо, как и утверждать, что туалеты Пандоры не хранили в себе загадки похлеще Хранилищ.  
Монстры там тоже водились. Неизвестно, где страшнее.  
— Короче, я хочу выразить свое негодование. Это вообще законно?! Как ты ее создал? Ну, то есть, не делись секретом, делись источником вдохновения.  
Тишина на том конце связи начинала напрягать, и Гейдж подумала, что сморозила что-то лишнее. Наверное, не стоило признаваться, что ей жутко нравились эксперименты с искусственным интеллектом, и то, что Джеку, этому ублюдку, удалось создать нечто подобное, казалось чем-то невозможно крутым, отчего хотелось в зависти вцепиться зубами в крышку Жестокуса и жаждать подобного же.  
Жестокус, конечно, был замечательным, но он не умел смеяться над рассказами точно так же, как и Ангел.  
— Не смей...  
Голос Джека звучал почти рычаще, угрожающе, словно сейчас он был тем самым человеком которого так искренне ненавидели Лилит и Роланд, и, возможно, впервые за времяпрепровождение на Пандоре Гейдж сумела ощутить ту странную пугающую ненависть и ужас от общения с этим чудовищем, если бы не искренне поразилась в эту же секунду.  
— Ты что, запрещаешь мне восхищаться твоим кодом?!  
Что за безумный человек, воистину. Никогда еще Гейдж не чувствовала себя настолько оскорбленной — только когда произошел Инцидент С Марси. Да, бедная Марси. Узнала бы она сейчас, что Гейдж делала... И какое сокровище нашла, какого _Ангела_...  
Громко выдохнув, Гейдж произнесла два самых наиболее подходящих под ситуацию слова, описывающих ее отношение к запрету обожания чужого ИИ настолько точно и весомо, что оставалось только поражаться, что человеческая раса смогла создать нечто подобное.  
— Говна отведай!  
В ответ ей донесся тяжелый вздох, и Джек медленно, почти по слогам, произнес:  
— Не думай. Об Ангел. Не говори. Об Ангел. Не смей. Даже мысленно. Прикасаться. К Ангел.  
— Ты знаешь, если ты будешь выпендриваться, то я взломаю что-нибудь на Гелиосе и насолю тебе, это, между прочим, настоящая угроза, — проворчала Гейдж.  
Экий собственник, наверняка каждое свое изобретение патентует! А дальше что? Никому не дает им пользоваться? Именно поэтому у корпорации Зла сейчас столько роботов — их мощностей не хватает на что-то более страшное, чем представление Джека кем-то уровнем пониже, чем бог?  
Звучало подобно мыслепреступлению. За такое их наверняка бросали в шлак или коррозию!  
— Например, мусорные бачки. Я один раз делала такое, и знаешь что, знаешь? Меня не поймали. Теперь ты знаешь секрет таинственной истории с мусорными бачками на Эдене-5, только аккуратней, не вся информация стоит, чтобы о ней что-то искали.  
— Мусорные бачки...  
Кажется, Джек всерьез задумался. Воспаленный мозг самопровозглашенного героя наверняка придумывал тысячи способов использовать добытую информацию в бою против Искателей, но то ли он сдался раньше, чем что-то стоящее пришло в голову, то ли просто решил переключиться с темы на тему, тиран и хозяин самой красивой и дорогой лошади во вселенной наконец спросил:  
— И зачем мне тебе помогать? С той коробкой.  
Голос Джека звучал вкрадчиво и таил в себе нечто таинственное — сродни короткому замыканию, случившемуся из-за окислившегося провода где-то в бетонной стене, где скрученных проводов было больше, чем жертв Трех Великих Монстров Пандоры — «Даля», «Атласа» и «Гипериона» — за всю ее историю.  
— Ради науки, — с придыханием произнесла Гейдж.  
Она ожидала, что Джек пошлет ее к праотцам, минимум — в пешее эротическое, но в ответ ей раздалась тишина, после которой, ставшей почти что уже неловкой, из ЭХО-аппарата услышалось по-настоящему задумчивое «гм».  
Кажется, аргумент был принят.  
— Допустим.  
Можно ли было праздновать победу, когда глупой — гениальной, то есть, но для Джека наверняка глупой — школьнице с Эдена-5 удалось убедить гендира огромной оружейной корпорации? Если так и дальше пойдет, то можно с уверенность заявить, что ей хватит сил убедить его прекратить терроризировать Пандору и пойти искать справедливости и иной чуши на какой-нибудь Прометее.  
— Допустим... Но, тыковка, ты же не думаешь, что лицо такой компании, как «Гиперион», станет помогать тебе просто так?  
Стадия торга, понятно.  
— Ради науки? — недоуменно повторила Гейдж.  
Она задумалась и замычала себе под нос нечто неопределенное.  
Ладно, этого можно было ожидать от их небольших интимных диалогов.  
— Надеюсь, ты не попросишь у меня несколько миллионов, — ворчливо произнесла она, наматывая провод на палец. Жестокус зло загудел, недовольный чьими-то ловкими пальчиками в собственных стальных внутренностях. — То есть, конечно, я их тебе предоставлю, но для этого мне придется выкрасть их. У тебя. Потому что ты тут самый богатый парень на Пандоре. И это только для начала. Думаю, ты видишь, насколько это энергозатратно и бесполезно, деньги-то все равно вернутся.  
— Я...  
Внезапно, Гейдж осенила гениальная — это мягко сказано, по уровню ней могли сравниться лишь безумные и восхитительно поражающие предложения Сальвадора по уничтожению бандитов, что было кратко обозвано «СБЛ» (Свежо, Безумно, Лучше-не-повторять) — идея, такая, что она посмела сотворить страшное и прервать речь Великого и Страшного Красавчика Джека.  
Гейдж очень повезло, что рядом не было шлюза, в который ее пренепременно бы выкинули.  
— У меня есть рецепт домашнего пирога с кокосом, — быстрым сбивчивым тоном проговорила она. — Кокосом с Никты. Ты же слышал о Никте, да? Наверняка слышал! Вот у них зашибись какие кокосы, скажу я тебе.  
На другом конце ЭХО-линии вновь замолчали, пока Джек вдруг не бросил:  
— ... продолжай.  
Вот она, сила кокосов с Никты. Найдут путь к сердцу даже кровавого тирана.  
— Так что я предлагаю обмен. Заметь, весьма выгодный! Это семейный рецепт, просто так им не делятся! И вот, пирог в обмен на помощь с этой... этим... Этим тостером.  
Тут уже пришел черед Джека, того самого Красавчика Джека, который по собственным заверениям порвал Разрушителя на кучу маленьких осьминожек голыми руками, издавать звуки разной степени задумчивости и удивления. Выдержав интригующую паузу, Гейдж лишний раз пожалела, что не видела лицо гендира «Гипериона» и почти с придыханием, так, чтобы это звучало максимально пошло и соблазнительно — уроки у Мокси, мотайте на ус — повторила:  
— Кокосовый... пирог...  
Аж есть захотелось. Черт!  
— Что за тостер?  
Попытка копировать Мокси провалилась. Будучи человеком занятым, Джек не обладал теми же временными ресурсами, что и сама Гейдж, а потому к тебе перешел сразу. Или решил игнорировать все то, что напоминало ему о бывшей. Может, ему просто очень нравились тостеры, в любом случае, не Гейдж было его судить.  
Это же не алмазная пони, верно?  
Не то, что Гейдж очень сильно ее хотела, но...  
— Коробка от «Даля», — Гейдж опасливо покосилась на сокровище, найденное в развалинах. — Она делает странные вещи.  
— Послушай, тыковка, у меня нет времени...  
— Она взорвалась. И восстановилась. Еще на ней можно жарить хлеб и яичницу.  
Яичница звучала аппетитно. Гейдж облизнулась, думая о том, что стоило бы попробовать попросить Лилит нагреть коробку и посмотреть, что выйдет. С другой стороны злополучный тостер мог расплавиться, а этого Гейдж не хотелось — пришлось бы возвращаться на место изначального расположения Убежища, спускаться вниз, в ту премерзкую пещеру, куда даже Экстон отказывался идти, и идти в самый дальний бункер, где было еще несколько таких коробок.  
Неразумные траты времени! Такого она себе позволить не могла.  
— Ты знаешь, я все могу понять, — если бы Джек не был их общим заклятым врагом, она бы поклялась, что в данную секунду он звучал почти искренне разочарованно. А так это тянуло лишь на убеждение в ущербности собственных противников. — Но на этом «тостере», слева снизу, написано что это такое.  
Гейдж повертела коробку и с ужасом увидела полустертую надпись, расшифровать которую можно было лишь с помощью других таких тостеров — значит, вновь спускаться в Едкие Пещеры? Ушибленное там колено отчаянно заныло, не желая больше ступать в это адское местечко.  
С другой стороны, ей было достаточно взглянуть на пару других надписей, чтобы понять, что это был реактор вырождения. Опасная игрушка, на родном Эдене-5 такие были запрещены из-за множества случаев самовозгорания и сингулярных взрывов, вызывавших создание микроскопических черных дыр.  
«Я могу сделать из этого бомбу!» — в голове Гейдж пронеслась безумная мысль. Безумно гениальная.  
— Я поражен, что твоя головушка догадалась в принципе использовать генератор хоть как-то, но если ты попытаешься сделать из него взрывчатку и использовать против грузчиков, то тебя ждет огромное разочарование.  
Голос Джека так и сочился ядом, и Гейдж разочарованно цокнула.  
— Экий ты прозорливый!  
Так не интересно.  
— А я уже хотела послать тебе бомбу вместе с рецептом кокосового пирога.. Тебе он все еще нужен? Да? Или это была шутка?  
— Главе «Гипериона» некогда шутить, солнышко, — низким голосом проговорил Джек. — Сделка есть сделка. Пирог за старую дрянь от «Даля».  
Чертов ублюдок, кто бы мог подумать!.. Сначала рецепт кокосового пирога, потом Пандора, а затем?! Кто мог соревноваться с ним в жадности?! Слов не было. Гейдж подняла взор на звезды и вопросила божеств о том, даст ли одно из них Джеку по наглой роже, но небеса таинственно молчали, явно вспоминая историю всего-то пары годов назад с Элписа, о которой Гейдж узнала лишь потом.  
Кокосовый пирог должен был перейти в руки самого ублюдистого ублюдка во всей галактике...  
Ладно, может, Гейдж связывалась с ним именно из-за этого. Потому что Джек, хотя и был их противников, был все еще Гением — она не могла этого отрицать. Ей нравились люди, которые знали технику, которые чувствовали ее и понимали принцип работы, не оставаясь на уровне теории. С ними было проще всего найти общий язык, и иногда Гейдж даже жалела, что им в принципе приходится враждовать.  
Может, все могло бы быть иначе?..  
Почему-то ей так не казалось.  
Не все роли подходили героям. Будь героем Джек или она.  
— Тебя ничуть не смущает, что ты контактируешь с человеком, который хочет вас всех убить самыми жестокими в галактике способами? Я ни на что не намекаю, но в приличном обществе такое считается предательством.  
Голос Джека звучал насмешливо, но вопрос он задал серьезно — Гейдж не услышала ни капли иронии. С ней говорил Красавчик Джек, напомнила она себе, и за маской — какая ирония — насмешливого парня-купившего-алмазную-пони скрывался убийца и психопат. И гениальный инженер. Для их родных планет они, Искатели, тоже были такими, маньяками и ненормальными, но Джек отличался даже от них — и, наверное, ей стоило воспринимать его чуточку серьезней, хотя ничего страшнее каких-то неясных попыток разбомбить город он так и не сделал.  
Это считалось страшным преступлением, но Гейдж не могла оценить это с точки зрения Роланда или Лилит — не погиб никто из ее знакомых. Сейчас что все это было далеко, слишком туманно и непонятно.  
Ну, во всяком случае, пока.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто единственный в списке жаждущих наши головы.  
Гейдж громко зевнула. Эта тема ее не интересовала, она пришла разбираться с тостероштукой.  
— Я убил Елену Пирс. Просто напомню.  
Говорил уже даже без насмешки.  
— А я не знала Елену Пирс, — передразнивая его серьезный тон, бросила Гейдж. — Это с Роландом или Лилит ты можешь ее припоминать, для меня ее имя — эхо прошлого, того, которое я не застала на Пандоре. Это, конечно, звучит немного грубо, но...  
— В самый раз для злодея.  
От этого Гейдж внезапно расхохоталась в голос, сама того не ожидав.  
И Джек рассмеялся вместе с ней — слишком громко и неприлично для гендира крупной оружейной корпорации, той, что теперь пугала всю галактику после падения «Атласа». Они находили такую злую шутку смешной, вспоминали недобрым словом хорошего человека, которого убил один из них, и, по логике, Гейдж должна была чувствовать себя не так расслабленно, как сейчас — потому что делала определенно Плохие Вещи, болтая со врагом за милую душу.  
Но ее это не волновало.  
Джек был прав — Искатели были не лучше бандитов. И ее это абсолютно устраивало.  
— Жаль, что ты мудак галактических масштабов, — со вздохом произнесла Гейдж, отсмеявшись. — А еще психпопат и убийца. Мне кажется, мы могли бы... не знаю, «подружится» явно не то слово, но стать технобратанами так точно.  
На той стороне ЭХО-связи раздался громкий смешок, за которым последовал кашель — кажется, Джек рассмеялся так сильно, что подавился чем бы он там сейчас не лакомился. Может, опять солеными крендельками. Внезапно, захотелось чего-нибудь подобного, и Гейдж облизнула губы.  
— Я бы подал на тебя в суд за изменение заводских настроек Железяки для твоего Жестокуса, потому что это нарушает правила его эксплуатации, но тебе удалось сделать из ящика идиотизма и тупых танцев нечто убийственное. В прямом смысле...  
Пауза.  
— Так что, может, ты права. Я бы принял тебя на работу. Но не приму, потому что ты опасная, ненормальная... Я не буду перечислять все твои грешки, ты их и сама знаешь.  
— Справедливое замечание.  
Гейдж громко хмыкнула, после чего вскинула руки в вопле:  
— Какой ужас, семейный рецепт кокосового пирога достанется такому мудиле, как ты!.. Слушай, может, я не буду тебе его раскрывать? Рецепт? Просто пришлю готовый пирог?  
Голос Джека звучал ласково и иронично:  
— Реактор вырождения не влезет в кокосовый пирог, тыковка.  
Ах черт, а он прав!..  
Ну ничего. У Гейдж было много времени впереди, чтобы придумать способ уместить содержимое коробки в кокосовый пирог. И Джек уж точно убедится в том, что все возможно — и внутрь пирога взрывчатку запихнуть, и помешать ему Хранилище открыть.  
Нарушать здравый смысл им было не привыкать.


End file.
